The present invention relates to a paint trimmer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paint trimmer with a three-part edging guide. The three-part edging guide prevents the paint trimmer from applying paint onto unwanted surfaces.
The accurate application of paint along an edge or a straight line using a hand-held paint trimmer is a highly skilled task that requires experience and a far steadier hand than possessed by most people. Traditional methods for accurately painting along an edge or painting a straight line involved applying a length of masking tape that shields the edge or defines the boundary of the straight line to remain unpainted. The masking tape is then removed once the paint is applied thereby leaving an unpainted edge or a painted straight line. Unfortunately, this masking tape method can be messy, costly and time consuming.
Another method for painting along an edge or painting a straight line involves using a brush or other paint applicator in one hand along with a shield or other masking guide in another hand. As with masking tape, the shield or masking guide is held against a surface or an edge while paint is applied. The shield or masking guide is moved along the surface as paint is applied. This method requires two steady, dexterous hands and can be just as messy and time consuming as applying paint via the masking tape method.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages of traditional methods of painting, there is a need for an improved paint trimmer that is cleaner, cost effective and efficient. Such a paint trimmer with an integral edging guide should eliminate the need for masking tape. Further, the paint trimmer with an integral edging guide should include a handle and base configured for one handed operation to paint a straight line or a clean edge. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.